Of Dark Lords & MuggleBorns
by The Humpl
Summary: A small one-shot of a story lost in my old hard drive


It was the summer of his 5th year, 1943. Eric had been traveling amongst the DorLain company of curse-breaking in Egypt, a tutelage turned internship. There they introduced themselves to the wizarding world's higher society, wizards who'd hired them to break the ancient curses on their auctioned artifacts. Retreating behind the safety of his thick glasses, Eric ducked his head to flush when he was introduced as a 'child genius' .

The probing gazes of lords and ladies all made him uncomfortable but one in particular nearly made his knee's buckle.

From that commanding gaze to the lazy grace, everything about the older male screamed powerful. Had he not been so affected by his presence, Eric would've recorded the man's magic's aura and studied it on a later date. You don't get an aura like that from dealing artifacts.

Filing away the thought for later action, he shuffled forward and shot a grimace of a smile at his employers. There. Eric had done his part. Now he wouldn't have to see any lords, ladies or threatening bastard's til his work was complete. Turning to leave he was stopped by a silky voice.

"I don't doubt your judgment , but I couldn't possibly rest at ease knowing I've put a _child_ in danger with our little project."

Each word strung with subtle mocking, all jabbing directly at him despite being spoken to his supervisor. Eric, while not a master with words, was sure the man was insulting his abilities and age, all in one sentence. Merlin why did these pureblood bastards have to make things so complicated?

glanced at Eric nervously, suddenly not so sure about his newest recruits participation, he was still underage. Eric noticed his bosses hesitation, He needed to squash it quickly, he'd work too hard to convince DorLain to allow him in Egypt in the first place. Adjusting his glasses, Eric turned to the bastard in question with a tick in his jaw and a withering glare.

"Perhaps technicalities are best left to the professionals sir. The dangers of tampering with ancient magic are no less dangerous for my more experienced colleagues. I assure you, your unease is unnecessary."

The room, which had been lively with chatter fell silent. Eric's colleagues who were used to his cold formal way of speaking, simply chose to withhold their comments. The others followed along by default. With the dim lighting Eric had no way of knowing just how deeply he'd just screwed himself. The dark silhouette tilted slightly, dissecting the awkward young man before him in triumph.

"So you admit to being inexperienced in this line of work?" The words were delivered with such twisted delight, he stiffened. Eric had to stop and review the words he said, Where in 'professional' and 'unnecessary' did he get inexperienced?

" , while I am no _professional_ I do believe in the safety of those I employ. How can this _underage_ wizard possibly be safe working with life threatening objects? With no previous work experience? I'm sure the press would have a field day with word of the DorLain companies working ethics..."

DorLain was working up a sweat from anxiety. The press would have his reputation, The ministry his company and Worried parents his head. Why couldn't that damn kid just keep his mouth shut! It would've all been fine if he just accepted the lord's refusal in the first place!

"Unless of course... Mr. Gimp here were to retire from your services. There would be no need for outside involvement . I'd simply assume someone of his status learned his lesson about playing with powerful...pieces."

Eric knew what was coming. DorLain would demand he withdrew his internship, which would ultimately result in him never becoming a curse-breaker.

In his first year at Hogwarts he'd been sent to the infirmary due to a muggle-born warding curse. He'd since become determined to never again feel so helpless against magic. Since then Eric made sure he excelled in all fields of magic, muggleborn status be damned, magic was magic. Nothing would stand in the way of his learning, not pureblood bastards or cowardly employers.

"Of course sir, You have my deepest gratitude for your concern. I shall retire immediately." DorLain let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging with relief. But he would give him nothing to be relieved over. Eric stepped forward with a menacing air, searching for the man's gaze in the dim lighting. "If I could be so bold, May I inquire the identity of such an _upstanding gentleman?"_

"You may not Mr. Gimp. Mr. DorLain please see to this young man's apparition back to the ministry"

Eric gave a sharp smile. "That's not necessary Mr. DorLain. I just remembered a business proposition I had on hold in Germany, We'll be discussing my withdrawal on a later date"

The eyes of sneering lords and ladies shifted uncomfortable as his own roamed across them.

Business proposition indeed. Eager to leave their insufferable company he turned from the room and shuffled through the pockets of his muggle trousers. His hand brushed against the cool metal of a portkey. Before leaving Hogwarts he found it lying innocently at the head of his bed with a nondescript invitation. Eric simply pocketed the device with a mental promise to accept when he had the time.

He now had a free summer.

A sharp pull jerked his navel, his body distorted with the activation of the portkey. Landing partially upright Eric dazedly looked up to examine his surroundings. What he found made him scramble back. Hundreds of wands were trained on him, Their magical owners eyeing him and his muggle clothing with distaste. Turquoise eyes widened, This was certainly no business proposition. While he wasn't as well informed as he'd like, Eric was absolutely sure those were the robes of Grindelwald's followers.

Speak of the devil and he shall oblige.

"Come now friends. Our younger recruits should feel welcomed amongst us."

Turquoise locked with ice blue and the world fell apart. If the aura of such a bastard lord was powerful, this man could only be described as sin personified. He began to regret accepting the invitation. If he should return to Hogwarts, this was enough to warrant a ministry investigation.

Eric carefully thought out his next course of action. Either or would result in his untimely demise. Sadly, the least dangerous to his health would be an initiation. Not breaking eye contact, he bowed deeply.

"I apologize for my lateness, lord Grindelwald. Business in Egypt took longer than anticipated."


End file.
